lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1867
Report #1867 Skillset: Tessenchi Skill: ThousandCuts Org: Hallifax Status: Finalised Problem: will also effect Nunchuku - Yonghengqishi. ThousandCuts is the only kill available to the Tessenchi class, the transcendant ability in the skill of the same name. It is not an instant kill, but rather a scaling damage kill, somewhat akin to Meteor or DischordantChord. Currently, it does 12.5% of a targets max health per steam affliction they have when struck. It costs 3p (plus 2 power to burst the form before), is limited to Killer stance, and can only target 3 body parts, all of which are guarded by STANCE VITALS. It also faces the same obstacles as other damage kills, aka skills like IllusorySelf. In order to somewhat consistently kill, the target must have 8 steam afflictions when struck, a quantity that is simply not viable in 1v1 combat. While it is possible to afflict with 8 steam affs with perfect luck (5 from 750+ hemorrhaging burst, two poisons in form and one beast spit (none of which get shrugged)), the target is guaranteed to cure at least one (Aeon) or two before the monk has balance back. Keep in mind Tessenchi has no kata forms with steam cured affs by design, and there are only 3 steam cured poisons, so it is not feasible to build up steam affs beforehand. As a result, the kill is far, far more difficult and subject to randomness than other monk kills to begin with, and even then is not a true instant kill. This report seeks to increase the damage scaling to make the kill more viable and slightly widen the razor thin margin to pull it off. 4 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the damage scaling from 12.5% to 15% per steam aff. This would put 7 affliction ThousandCuts just over 100%, making the kill level condition feasible after a 750+ hemorrhaging burst, where other monk instant kills work. 5 R: 0 Solution #2: Change the damage scaling from 12.5% to 16.5%. This puts 6 affliction ThousandCuts at 99%, alleviating the requirement for the monk to boost (a requirement other monks do not face to hit their window) as even 2 cures would leave the target in severe danger range, if not outright kill. This would also reduce Tessenchis current absolute reliance on Aeon and help Yonghengqishi even more. (Veyils's suggestion) 6 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to either Solution 1 or Solution 2, change all monk kills to bypass stancing at no additional cost. This eliminates a big gap between different specs viabilities in terms of number of limbs they can target (Tessenchi: 3. Ninjaraki: 1. Nekotai: 7) as well as cutting down the steep effective power cost (to bypass stance) of all monk kills by 1-3p. (This solution added after Tremula's comment below) Player Comments: ---on 3/9 @ 06:14 sets as pending ---on 3/9 @ 16:05 writes: While I'm supportive of either solution (preferring 2) I wonder how this is going to help against what appeared to be one of the big issues in your Problem statement: that a single stance guards against all of your only viable kill method. ---on 3/9 @ 16:41 writes: @Tremula I agree, and after we talked on Envoys (Me, Tremula, Tarken) the consensus was that stance effecting the kills at all was too strong. I have added Sol3 to change that for all monk kata kills, to bypass stance at no extra cost. A worse but better than nothing alternative would be to change all monk kills to target any limb (like Nekotai FinalSting) rather than very short lists. ---on 3/9 @ 16:43 writes: Preference for sol 1, but not against sol 2. Support for sol 3. ---on 3/10 @ 04:53 writes: Sol 2 ---on 3/10 @ 11:40 writes: Supported. ---on 3/10 @ 12:23 writes: Furthermore, IllusorySelf should not work on the Yonghengqishi and ThousandCuts skills, to bring them further onto par with the other monks' Actual Instakills. YQ and TCUTS are still at a significant disadvantage if they pour all the effort into even getting someone primed to die and they hit IllusorySelf while other monks do not have to deal with this feature. One could argue that Meteor and DiscordantChord should also fall under this bypass, but I don't think their arguments are nearly as strong - it is much more difficult and time-consuming to prime a target for TCUTS or YQ than it is for the former two skills. ---on 3/21 @ 09:42 writes: Abstain 1 approve 2 approve 3 ---on 3/21 @ 14:25 writes: Agreed with Maligorn that a number of skills such as this/dischordantchord/meteor should probally bypass IllusorySelf/rune of absorption/any other 100% absorbs ---on 3/21 @ 14:26 writes: A suggested solution would be to make these monks bursts be on a delayed effect like other monks. EG burst and then 3.5 seconds after the afflictions hit. This would allow the monks in question to burst, wait 3.5 seconds, hit a 100% damage kill. Would bring them in line with out monks.